Changelog
Versions without changelogs probably had very small misc fixes, like tweaks to the source code Key: * + Addition - Meaning something new has been added. * = Fix - Meaning something that didn't worked correctly now works. * ! Change - Meaning something works differently now. * - Removal - Meaning something has been removed. Parkour Maker Latest Version: 2.0 Parkour Maker Premium Latest Version 1.1 Parkour Maker Premium Update 1.1: = Update message bug. = Sign permission bug. Update 1.2: + Added MC Stats tracker. Update 1.3: ! This plugin is now fully compatible with spigot/bukkit versions 1.8.x. & 1.9.x. & 1.10.x & 1.11. Update 1.5: + Plugin now remembers your gamemode before players join parkour map so when players finish it they will be changed to gamemode they had. + Added Exit sign they can only be placed for parkour maps that have InstantExit set to false and they must be set. To set them simply place a sign and in first line type in SetExitSign. + Added tab completion for instantExit field. + Checkpoints, Start, Lobby and Finish teleport locations will now save yaw and players will be teleported looking in the direction editor was looking while creating that feature. + If player leaves server while in parkour map he will be teleported to the lobby. ! Command EditStartLocation has been changed to SetStart it can still be used to change the start location multiple times. ! AddFallzone command now requires fallzoneName as field. ! DeleteFeature command now requires Name for fallzones and checkpoint when deleting, while the rest still requires id. ! SetFinish command now requires instantExit field it can be set to true or false: when set to true player will be instantly telepreted to lobby when they reach finish line. but when set to false player won't be teleported, in order to exit they will need to click on the exit sign. ! Checkpoint names now support color codes. ! Checkpoints code has been changed a lot but they still work the same except that you no longer have or need start and finish checkpoints so you are free to set your checkpoints on position 1 and 2. ! Permission pmp.general.flyinparkour has been changed to pmp.flyinparkour and is no longer part of the pmp.general.* group permission. = A bunch of bugs fixed. For more info on what bugs have been fixed you can take a look here. Recreating parkour maps(or whole data.yml file) is required in order for some changes to take effect. Warning: Parkour maps created with version 1.3 and earlier may not work with this version and newer versions. Update 1.7: = Additional minor bugs fixed. Parkour Maker Update 2.0: + Tab completion now fully supports all commands and arguments. + Help command now has pages from 1 to 4. + Players will leave parkour if they leave server or get disconnected. + Players will leave edit mode if they leave server or get disconnected ! Keywords are no longer case sensitive. + On server shutdown or restart players will leave parkour maps and edit modes. = Bugs with permissions. = Bugs with commands. = Bugs with parkour mechanics. + And all around code organization. Update 2.1: + Added MC Stats tracker. Update 2.2: ! This plugin is now fully compatible with spigot/bukkit versions 1.8.x. & 1.9.x. & 1.10.x & 1.11. Update 2.3: = Fixed bug with leave command. = Fixed bug with fallzones. = Fixed bug with rewards. = Fixed bug with sign place. = Fixed bug with permissions. ! Permissions start with pm. Update 2.4: = Bug when right clicking the empty sign. = Bug with deleted maps showing in data.yml. = Bug with player double jumping in parkour. + Plugin now remembers your gamemode before players join parkour map so when players finish it they will be changed to gamemode they had. ! Command EditStartLocation to SetStart it can still be used to change the start location multiple times. Update 2.5: ! AddFallzone command now requires fallzoneName as field. ! DeleteFeature command now requires Name for fallzones and checkpoint when deleting while rewards still require id. ! SetFinish command now requires instantExit field it can be set to true or false: when set to true player will be instantly telepreted to lobby when they reach finish line. But when set to false player won't be teleported in order to exit they will need to click on the exit sign. + Added Exit sign they can only be placed for parkour maps that have InstantExit set to false and they must be set. To set them simply place a sign and in first line type in SetExitSign. + Tab completion for instantExit field. = Minor bug fixes. It's recommended that you start adding checkpoints only after you created start and finish line, for now. Update 2.6: + Checkpoint names now support color codes. ! Checkpoints, Start, Lobby and Finish teleport locations will now save yaw and players will be teleported looking in the direction editor was looking while creating that feature. = Player will now be teleported on the center of the block instead of edge. = Minor bug fixes. Editing/Recreating parkour maps is not necessary but it's recommended for some of the new features to take effect. It's recommended that you start adding checkpoints only after you created start and finish line, for now. Update 2.7: = Fixed bug with player leaving server and getting error. Update 2.8: ! Checkpoints code has been changed a lot but they still work the same except that you no longer have or need start and finish checkpoints so you are free to set you checkpoints on position 1 and 2. + If player leaves server while in parkour map he will be teleported to the lobby. ! Permissions pm.general.flyinparkour has been changed to pm.flyinparkour and is no longer part of the pm.general.* group permission. = Flying while in parkour. Recreating parkour maps is required in order for some changes to take effect. Warning: Parkour maps created with version 2.7 and earlier may not work with this version. Update 2.9: = Fixed checkpoint bug. ----